


Partnership

by ilera



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Дрезден забил последний гвоздь и отступил, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Табличка на двери гласила: «Гарри Дрезден и Джонни Марконе».
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Kudos: 6





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/gifts).



> Дрезден забил последний гвоздь и отступил, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Табличка на двери гласила: «Гарри Дрезден и Джонни Марконе». Ниже шел перечень услуг — такой же, какой был у Дрездена, когда стояло лишь его имя. Если бы еще год назад ему сказали, что он будет работать с главой чикагской мафии, он бы посоветовал меньше употреблять ЛСД или предложил снять порчу. За плату, разумеется. Но вот перед ним доказательство того, что невозможное возможно и без использования магии. Началось все в кое-то веки не с клиента…

На Марконе стала нападать нечисть. На этот раз вампиры объединились с оборотнями, и вместе им удалось нейтрализовать личного мага Марконе и чуть не убить его самого. Мафиози обратился к нему, Дрездену, с очередным предложением на него поработать, на что Дрезден, не задумываясь, ответил отказом. Марконе временно оставил его в покое, благо покушений больше не было. Но вот неделю назад чуть не сожгли его дом. Новый маг, которого он принял после смерти предыдущего, оказался предателем и в решающий момент использовал заклинание против хозяина. Марконе спасли внимательность и быстрая реакция: заметив синеватые колебания воздуха у руки мага, направленной в его сторону, он за считанные секунды оказался за мраморной колонной, в которую и ударило заклинание. Исход боя определило наличие у него и отсутствие у противников огнестрельного оружия. 

После этого происшествия Марконе вновь обратил внимание на Дрездена. Дрезден в начале не поверил, что он со своим уровнем безопасности не смог отбиться от горстки нечисти, но потом вспомнил, что Марконе хотя и глава чикагской мафии, но всего лишь человек. Богатый и влиятельным человек, на которого уже нелюди обратили внимание. Дрезден обладает магическими способностями, с помощью которых может защитить их обоих, убеждал Марконе. Он не лучшая кандидатура в личные телохранители, возражал Дрезден. Он один из самых сильных магов, но на практике совершает много ошибок, и Марконе это хорошо известно. Он не любит подвергать риску жизнь клиента, а в случае с Марконе ошибка Дрездена стала бы для него смертельной. Кроме того, он считает Марконе грязным преступником и не собирается помогать ему в его темных делишках. Однако Марконе продолжал настаивать, и Дрезден не помнил, почему, но он согласился на эту авантюру. Возможно, дело было в том, что без Марконе возник бы хаос, а уровень преступности вырос бы в несколько раз. Или Марконе его загипнотизировал. Или потому, что он был на мели, а за квартиру и офис надо было заплатить еще в прошлом месяце.

В любом случае теперь они работают вместе. Хотя, если быть точным, всю работу выполняет Дрезден, а Марконе участвует своими финансами. Дрезден смахнул штукатурную пыль с таблички и прикинул положительные стороны сотрудничества. Во-первых, у него есть постоянная и хорошо оплачиваемая работа. Организация партнерства требовала заключить договор, где прописаны обязанности каждой стороны. Таким образом, Марконе оплачивал не только его услуги как мага, но и текущие издержки. Во-вторых, Дрезден не был официально нанят как личный телохранитель — не за чем светить его участие в обеспечении безопасности Марконе. В-третьих, Дрездена прекратят беспокоить криминальные элементы — Марконе всегда защищал своих людей. И самый важный плюс этого сотрудничества — все доходы от деятельности агентства принадлежат Дрездену. 

Были и минусы. К примеру, Марконе имел право использовать его услуги в любое время. И под любым временем подразумевается, что Дрезден должен бросить все дела и мчаться выполнять поручение Марконе. Даже ночью его могут выдернуть из постели, чтобы проверить защиту дома мафиози.   
— Почему вы не согласитесь жить у меня? — спросил Марконе после особо позднего вызова. — Вы бы сэкономили силы, а мне бы не пришлось ждать столько времени.  
Дрезден не ответил, так как честно высказать все, что он думает о Марконе, теперь, когда он его работодатель, по крайней мере не умно. К тому же Марконе присылал за ним машину, и он успевал поймать еще полчаса сна.   
Так что в целом сделку можно считать выгодной. Если только его не убьют раньше, чем он получит гонорар от Марконе. 

Вдосталь рассмотрев новую табличку, Дрезден открыл дверь и вошел. Зазвонил телефон.  
— С новым оформлением офиса, мистер Дрезден, — раздался знакомый вежливый голос.   
— Я жалею, что согласился на эту авантюру, теперь мне приходится постоянно с тобой общаться.  
— Тс, тс, тс, — зацокал языком Марконе, — как невежливо по отношению к новому партнеру.  
— Из-за тебя у меня теперь нет заказов от полиции.  
— Сочувствую, мистер Дрезден. Это временная мера, пока не исчезнет угроза моей жизни. Но я готов заключить контракт на постоянной основе.  
— Черта с два! — Дрезден бросил трубку и повернулся к черепу: — Я даже не помню, почему согласился, Боб.  
— Шеф, зато ты наконец-то заплатил за аренду вовремя, — радостно подпрыгнул череп. — Одно только «но»: тебе надо было написать «Гарри Дрезден, Джонни Марконе и Великий Боб».  
— Если бы ты был не черепом, а хотя бы визуализированным призраком, чтобы клиенты могли тебя видеть, я бы над этим подумал.


End file.
